User talk:Redbird41
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 06:16, 28 April 2012 Edit War Please stop edit warring or you will be blocked from this wiki-- :That's hypocritical of you. You yourself are contributing to the Edit War (actually, it was only twice so not even much of a war). What I'm saying is that it seems the page is trying to push that Uryu won the fight without noting that he, was poisoned, heavily injured, dying, and having lost all of his powers. The get quick mentions. Mayuri was heavily injured. That's about it. Both of them were dying. That's that. But whatever helps you sleep at night.Redbird41 (talk) 16:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Godisme is a committee member here, its his job to determine if rules are being broken and if there is a edit war. Along with that whether its one or two edits if your changing something and its called into question by a site authority then its an edit war, a mod cant be guilty of edit warring if they are trying to undo incorrect edits. Also the outcome of the fight was further confirmed in the Bleach Official character book Souls. Uryu is considered the winner. There is apparently a misunderstanding of what is considered a fight ending. Whether or not someone dies is not always a factor especially considering a large amount of the fights dont end in death. Its common knowledge that other then death if a opponent lies defeated, gives up, or is on the wrong side of a devastating attack and retreats from the scene of battle then the other person has won. -- :Well then... if Kubo sais that he lost, then he lost. However, didn't that same book say that Kenpachi lost his fight? So why does this wiki call it a draw? I also apologize. On further review, I've noticed that I was coming off as hostile and arrogant. Not only me, but sorry anyways.Redbird41 (talk) 00:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Its considered a draw because Kenpachi gave the win to ichigo we try to be accurate to material.-- :Correction. He didn't give him the win. He simply said that Ichigo won. And Kubo said that Ichigo won. Nothing more. The page should simply say that Ichigo won. Redbird41 (talk) 01:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Bleach Wiki!! Hello, my name is SunXia and a member of Bleach Wiki's team!! This site runs on very strict policies due to the nature of fans adding opinions into articles rather than facts!! Your edit on Kenpachi's page was an opinion!! Also, we have a Manual of Style and not only must factual information must be put on our pages but it must be referenced, to support the information and to reinforce that it is factual!! Your edits didn't do either of these and were thus reverted!! Try to read all our rules, they are important for users interested in contributing here!! Thanks and enjoy!! :Hold on... I did add a reference to my edit. He says that he woulkd go after Ikkaku and Yumichika first if they got in his way, Ikkaku said that he would cut them up first if they got in his way, and then later Mayuri tells Renji to stay out of Kenpachis way while hes fighting or hell be killed. It wasnt an opinion. It was a fact and I added a reference. I wont get into an edit war with you over this, but can we at least discuss this here because this time I made sure to reference my edit. Redbird41 (talk) 15:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC)